winx4everfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha
Aisha (known, as Layla in some versions) is a character from the Winx Club animated series. Aisha first appears in the first episode of season 2, La Fenice D'ombra (translation: The Shadow Phoenix) (4Kids dub: Back to School). Personality She is 17 years old when she is first comes to Alfea and her birthday is June 15. Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer and speaks many languages. She is strongly against romantic entanglements with boys, as seen in episode 18 of the third season. This was likely because of an arranged marriage from her parents, mentioned in episode 9. The Pixies trust her very much – Aisha is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She has tried to develop independence. She appears to be a feminist, sometimes conflicting with chauvinistic Riven, and can perform any task that the specialists can. She even, at one point, takes control of the Wind Rider from Riven. Seasons Before the Series Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne had moved away when Layla was young, her only friends were the pixies of Pixie Village. When we first see Aisha in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. We observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. Her first interaction with girls her age comes when she arrives at Alfea. Having been so isolated for such a long time, she held back at the beginning and worried that she didn't know how to be a good friend. As the months progressed though, she slowly opened up and became good friends with all of them. |-|Season 2= In second season, Aisha becomes the sixth member of the Winx Club, she seen at the forest coming to Alfea and she falls right to way, because she was to busy trying to save the Pixies from Lord Darkar that she doesn’t know what he wants from the Pixies, she sleeps during 4 days and when she wakes up the Winx become friends with her. Aisha bonded pixie is Piff the pixie of sweat dreams and sleep, she was with her when she got back from trying to save the Pixies that’s why they put a team to go and rescue the other Pixies the team was made of 3 girls and 2 boys (Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Sky and Brandon) there they meet the Trix with brand new powers that Lord Dakar gave them they become stronger but they get saved by a strange man that they will meet later and then they discovered a power called Charmix and they know that power will help them defeat Lord Darkar and Aisha was the 4th to get her Charmix by overcome her fear of being alone and at the end of the season at the party Aisha hugs Musa and say that they'll be best friends forever. |-|Season 3= In third season, Layla gets worried about her planet that was being attaked by a man called Valtor that manage to escape from the Omega Dimention with the help of the Trix. She goes to her planet to try to stop the threat but she does not have enough power, so her friends came with her on the second time. On Andros, Layla and the Winx meets Valtor and explains to them his purpose of being the most powerful wizard. At the last moment Valtor has blinded Layla who was ready to fight him and withdraws. After the fight, Aisha meets her old friend Tressa, who went to the surface looking for help to free her mother, the Queen Ligea, who was imprisoned by Valtor, the Winx go underwater to save the queen and succeed, but on the way over they get attacked by a kraken. The fairies along with Tressa manage to defeat him, but before they can reach the surface the kraken knock out the queen of mermaids, Aisha choose save Ligea instead of her sight and for her sacrifice she got her Enchanix. Back to Alfea, Aisha regains her sight with her fairy dust. After a few episodes she came back from Andros with sad news that their her parents chooses a boy called Nabu, for her marriage but she doesn't want to so she didn't accept it, but when they go out shopping in Magix, Nabu under the name Ophir follows them to know the girl who he has to marry, but in there Tecna see him and Stella exposes him, Layla got upset and left, but then Valtor want something and the Winx tries to stop him but fail because Ophir appeared at the wrong time, making Aisha to distrust him. He is seen in most of the episodes spying on Layla but later on is captured. He and Layla once get stuck in the Specialists' ship cell where they find out that they have a lot in common. Aisha still does not trust him, but changes her mind after he saves her from a monster. She has fallen in love with him at this point and the two kiss in the last episode. |-|Season 4= Aisha and the Winx goes to Gardenia in orden to find Roxy, who is the remaining fairy on Earth. Also, in this season, Nabu asked Aisha to marry him and she happily accepted. However, when the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked Tir Nan Og and threatened its Queen, Morgana, Nabu fell into acoma by using to much magic to save everyone. Feeling distraught and frustrated over losing Nabu, Aisha accepted an offer to join Nebula and her "Fairies of Vengeance" in an attempt to destroy the Fairy Hunters once and for all. Later on, she rejoined the Winx Club. Aisha's signature color is green in civilian, Winx, and Enchantix, but her Believix is turquoise blue instead since Roxy's color is green, too. The Shadow Phoenix Aisha appeared in the same way as in the original version. She was climbing rocks. Then she arrives at the place where the Pixies are locked, Aisha turns off the barrier and tries to take them with her, out of the dark fortress. However Aisha is defeated by Lord Darkar, who threw her through the void. She survived the fall and came to Alfea where she fainted, was taken to the infirmary of the school where she recovered and asked the Winx helps to free the Pixies from Darkar. Then Aisha, Bloom and Stella went to the cave but they are almost defeated by the Trix with their Gloomix, at that moment a mysterious winged man appears and help the fairies, allowing them to finish their mission. Back at Alfea, Aisha is enrolled at the school at the year as the Winx. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom and for the first time as Aisha, the fairy of the waves. At the end of the special, Aisha joins the Winx. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Aisha along with the other Winx and Specialist helps Bloom to Restore Domino. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino, Aisha makes a good compliment about how strong Ms. Faragonda looked, when she sees her headmistress along with the Company of Light, in one of the pages. In the end, Aisha is seen dancing with Nabu. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie Aisha and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, while Aisha was doing exercises she talks with the other Winx about the subject, and the girls decide go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay in Gardeia until their powers come back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Appearance *''List of Aisha's Outfits'' *''Aisha's Fairy Forms'' Aisha has long, slightly curly/wavy dark red brown hair, cerulean eyes, and dark skin. In seasons 2 and 3, her casual outfit is a light purple tank top bordered with white and decorated with a blue spiral design, a medium green miniskirt, and hiking boots of the same color. Over the boots are light pink socks. In season 4, her casual outfit consists of a light green tank top, over which she wears a one-shouldered white t-shirt decorated with pink stars, circles and other designs. She also wears dark green pants with a hot pink belt. She wears a headband with matching designs and pink sneakers with white socks. Magical Abilities Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She's a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: * She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. * She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as needles, spikes, etc. * She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. * She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. * She can generate Morphix that travels as water. * She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. * She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. * She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. * She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen Spells * Power Jazz: Two spheres of Morphix. (Winx-level) * Morphix Spike: A beam of Morphix that strikes the enemy. (Winx-level) * Iridescent Flame: A stream of Morphix. (Charmix-level) *'Rising Tide:' A large wall of water that washes over the enemy. (Charmix level) * Super Powered Morphix: A wall of Morphix that fires any shots received back twice as hard. (Enchantix-level) * Plasma Magic Bolt: A bolt of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Enchanted Morphix: A sticky, darker pink colored Morphix that can trap the enemy's feet. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Attack: A great blast of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Surfboard: Creates a surfboard. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Shield: A protective dome of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Bolt: A great ball of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Tidal Wave: Fires a powerful beam of Morphix that grabs the target and delivers a powerful shock of magic before dropping them. (Believix-level) * Andros Hurricane: Launches a fuchsia iridescent orb of magic at the target. (Believix-level) * Morphix Wave: A beam of Morphix. (Believix-level) * Plasma Wall: A protective fuchsia iridescent orb of Morphix. (Believix-level) * Plasma Barrier: A fuchsia iridescent orb of Morphix that can trap an enemy. (Believix-level) * Morphix Blob: Involves the formation of pink iridescent bubbles that cling to the enemy. (Believix-level) * Spirit of Courage: Layla's Believix power, gives people who are afraid the courage to barrel through whatever is plaguing them. (Believix-level) *'Vital Beat:' The inner beat, the natural rhythm that gives life to all living things. (Sophix level) *'Hail Ray:' A fuchsia energy beam that appears to weaken the enemy. (Lovix level) *'Universal Ocean:' The rhythm of the tides, the rhythm of the world. (Believix-level) *'Morphix Bluff:' Pink bubbles that appear on Layla's mouth when she blow, it traps the hands of an enemy. (Believix-level) *'In total she has twenty-one (21) spells.' Category:Winx Club Category:Major Characters Category:Alfea